


A Bet is a Bet

by Ginkage



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chiddies, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, It was a ploy the whole time, M/M, OT8, Pepero Game, Polyamory, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginkage/pseuds/Ginkage
Summary: What's a little game of Pepero between friends when things have been stressful?When those friends are his lovers and a bet hangs in the balance, Chan bites off a little more than he can chew. At least it's a perfect fit?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	A Bet is a Bet

The dorm was quiet. 

A little too quiet. 

Quieter than it really should be when occupied by eight young men. 

There was a tension in the air that was palpable, so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve it on a platter. 

Then a giggle split the silence. A giggle that failed to be muffled by fingers covering lips and spilled into the living room. A few snorts and the sound of clothing shifting on upholstery followed. 

"You really think he's going to do it?"

Six heads turned in varying stages towards Jeongin, fixing playfully nervous eyes on the maknae at the seemingly innocent question. 

"A bet's a bet. Chan-hyung always follow through on his promises." Felix replied from behind his fingers, having utterly failed to stifle his earlier giggle. 

"Eventually. Remember how long it was between teasing the melody line for Maknae On Top and actually releasing it?" Hyunjin fidgeted in place, running fingers through his long black hair as if to calm the nerves they all seemed to be feeling. 

"Well, that was mostly because Binnie-hyung still had to do his rap lines." Seungmin pointed out, pulling fingers from his mouth rather than nibbling on his nails. 

"YAH! It got done, didn't it?" The aforementioned rapper spluttered, Changbin's dark eyes flicking from the rest of them towards the hallway back to their bedrooms. 

"I wish he'd just come out and get this all over with. What were we thinking making him do this?" Jisung whined, plucking at the ripped knees of his jeans and fidgeting just like Hyunjin. 

"That hyung would look damn sexy in that sweater and we know he can't turn down a good bet." Minho quipped, appearing to be the least nervous of them as he leaned back into the couch. 

Down the hall, a doorknob rattled and seven heads swivelled like radar towards the sound. Silence descended again as each of them held their breath.

"You guys... um... you're still out there... right? I sure hope so..." Chan's voice wavered as he called down the hall towards them from behind the relative safety of the barely open door. "I don't know why I let you all talk me into this..."

Minho snorted from the couch and called loudly and sweetly down the hall to their hiding leader.

"You're the one that lost the last round of Pepero, Channie-hyuuuung." 

From the other end of the couch, Felix giggled again and leaned his head against Changbin's shoulder. Jeongin coughed delicately and turned his head away from the hallway, catching Hyunjin and Jisung's eyes before whispering.

"He doesn't need to know we only got it in his size, right?"

_***** One Hour Earlier ***** _

It was late in the evening, far past dinner and after a round of a movie that was already forgotten. The eight of them had ended up clustered together in the living room with the remains of snacks and drinks surrounding them. It had been a relaxing evening so far and they had no schedules to worry about the next day. Well... one of them was relaxed at least. The other seven had... other things on their minds. 

There was an series of looks tossed around and Minho got up from the couch, his feline features tinged with a hint of smugness as he disappeared back into his room. Chan had looked after him with a slightly puzzled expression but ultimately had shrugged before turning back to the others. If he noticed the change in atmosphere that was pending, he appeared blissfully ignorant as he reached for his half-finished drink. 

He utterly missed the way the entire 00 line sat up a bit straighter when they saw Minho come back down the hall with a white box in his hands and a small plastic bag dangling off his wrist. He walked right up to the small coffee table they were all loosely gathered around, set the box down, and took two smaller packages out and set them down as well. 

Everyone eyed the box for a moment. It was simple and innocuous in its plain whiteness. A whole world of possibilities hidden behind matte white cardboard and a few pieces of tape. Next to it, Minho had set down two packages of Pepero in dark chocolate and strawberry. 

Chan froze for a moment, mouth closed around the straw in his drink and thus paused mid-suck as his eyes took in the new additions to the table. Then they flicked up to Minho and took in the warm smile the dancer gave him in return as he sat back down. 

"What's all this?" Chan's question was innocent enough, he thought, setting his drink down and leaning forward from where he sat on the floor. This time he didn't miss the meaningful looks shared by the other members, the red tinges to the ears on a few, the purposeful swipes of pink tongues across lips suddenly gone dry. 

"We've all been... stressed lately, hyung." Felix was the first to speak up, fixing his fellow Aussie's dark eyes with his. His small hands toyed with the rings on his fingers, his gaze filled with something deep and drawing. "All the promos and concerts and such and, well, we haven't had time to... well..." 

"We've all... missed each other, Chan-hyung. Hugs between shows and the occasional shower together just aren't doing it anymore." Jisung piped up from next to Felix, one of his hands snaking over to clasp the other man's fingers. "Frankly... we're all a bit pent-up right now. We don't have any schedules tomorrow or the day after."

"So we're going to have some fun tonight. We're going to play a bit of Pepero... and the loser has to wear what's in the box." Hyunjin gestured to the box and the sticks with one hand and leaned into Jeongin's side, his other hand reaching around the maknae to rest on Seungmin's shoulder. Changbin chuckled and added his voice to the conversation as he watched the trio. 

"We're going to do it ladder style, sort of a process of elimination until two are left... and whoever loses that round has to wear what's in the box." Changbin's husky voice carried through the room and almost masked the crinkling of paper just before he pulled a beanie from behind his back. Opening it, he shared the papers with in and grinned. "We draw names, everyone does a round with their partner. We go around until two are left."

"The loser wears what's in the box... and gets to be the center of attention for the rest of the night." Minho supplied at the end, reaching over to stir the papers in Changbin's beanie a few times. 

Chan's eyebrows raised towards his hairline as he listened, his own lips gone dry as it sunk into him what was being suggested. Then a sly grin crept across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and uttered the magic words the others had been waiting to hear. 

"I bet you all I won't lose. I don't know what you've got in that box, but I bet you here and now that it won't be me wearing it." 

A chorus of voices spilled back at him, a mix of loud proclaiming that the bet was sealed, outright laughter, and no shortage of heated leers. This was going to be an interesting game even if everyone but Chan knew that it was going to be a very short game. 

Names were drawn, Pepero was laid out on the top of the mysterious white box, and the first rounds began. 

Hyunjin and Changbin's round went to the elder rather easily, mostly because Hyunjin couldn't bring himself to sit entirely still enough and twitched his head back at the last minute. Changbin brushed crumbs off the defeated dancer's face, gave him a kiss for good measure, and the two sat down to wait. 

It was very close thing between Minho and Felix on their round. Their lips were almost touching, each with their eyes closed, when Felix snuck a hand up between them and tickled the underside of Minho's chin. The older dancer squeaked in surprise and hitched his shoulders, inadvertantly pulling his head away. He mock-pouted as Felix danced in place at his win and gave a gentle swat at the younger's butt before they both sat down. 

Seungmin and Jisung were arguably the most hilarious round out of all of them. Seungmin refused to nibble his end of the stick, instead staring deeply into Jisung's eyes. The other man nibbled delicately at the Pepero as if waiting for the other to move. It was sort of a stalemate for a moment up until Seungmin grinned around his end and chomped abruptly forward with a loud sound. Jisung's eyes bugged out of his head and he leaned back so abruptly that he actually fell backwards into Changbin's lap. Seungmin sat down looking quite proud of himself. 

Then it was on to the battle of the eldest versus the youngest. Chan gifted Jeongin with one of his signature goofy smiles around the stick and the maknae's ears turned a lovely scarlet. It soon spread to his face as Chan calmly and methodically bit down the Pepero until barely a centimeter remained between them, the elder's eyes having slipped closed. Jeongin's eyes flicked briefly to one side, catching a thumb's up from Minho, before he pulled his head away and tapped Chan's lips with a finger to alert him of his victory. 

The second round was noticeably more heated, the first round having been something of a warm-up for all of them. They'd all agreed in the early round that nothing was off-limits to get to the top and so they'd all begun to get more than a little handsy with each other. 

Changbin lost to Felix after the younger somehow managed to give a throaty _purr_ that rumbled along the stick with a startlingly pleasant vibration. He had to pull back his head just to look in astonishment at the extremely satisfied expression on Felix's face. The group consensus was that they'd have to figure out how to put _that_ talent to good use later. 

"Law of the jungle, kangaroo versus squirrel." Jisung mused, gnawing on his lip before tucking the Pepero into his mouth to face Chan. The leader smirked and reached out to tap Jisung's red-flushed cheeks before taking up his end. The two nibbled towards each other at a reasonable pace... up until Chan outright _neighed_ in Jisung's face and the other collapsed backwards again in a fit of laughter. 

Chan crunched up the last of the stick and turned towards Felix, raising an eyebrow at the other Aussie and setting his hands on his hips. The look on his face was definitely a 'come at me, brah' sort of look and Felix visibly fidgeted before coming around the table to stand in front of him. 

"I'm not going to lose, Felix. You know it, I know it, the rest of the kids know it." Chan murmured lowly, reaching up to brush the recently-dyed dark strands of Felix's hair away from his face. He knew his own was flushed, the heat of the game having its desired effect as he gazed into the younger man's dark eyes. 

"You don't like losing, do you Channie-hyung? That's going to be your downfall." Felix rumbled lowly, the timbre of his voice reaching the others as his came up to brush across Chan's cheek. His eyes flicked beyond the leader briefly to catch Minho's smug smile and slow nod as the other dancer slowly rose from his seat as silently as possible. 

Felix took up his end of the Pepero and raised a very come-hither eyebrow at Chan. Chuckling, the elder leaned in and licked the end of the stick before taking it in his mouth. Then they began what seemed like an agonizingly slow pace of getting closer and closer to each other. 

From somewhere below them, they heard a groan and Seungmin muttering something about eye-fucking before they even got to the good part. Hyunjin hissed at him and giggled and Jeongin choked on his drink. The sound was more than enough to mask Minho moving up behind Chan as well as the slapping sound of Changbin covering his own mouth. 

Lips were brushing lips in the closest near-kiss of the night, hot breath being exchanged between the Aussies and Chan's eyes were fluttering closed. Felix barely managed to keep his open enough to look over Chan's shoulder... as Minho leaned in and blew the softest stream of cool air right along Chan's pink-tinged ear. 

The most indignant squawk spilled out of Chan's mouth as his hand flew up to his ear and he spun slightly on his heel. Minho dropped immediately to the floor and rolled towards Changbin, covering his own giggles by burying his face in the rapper's thigh. Felix, for his part, licked his lips free of chocolate and smirked from behind half-lidded eyes. 

"I win, Chris." Felix drawled in English, the words dripping with finality from his mouth as Chan whipped back up to look at him. The leader's eyes went comically round as he realized he had indeed lost the game and then sunk into a pout. Felix leaned in, took Chan's cheeks in his hands, and brought their lips together in a long kiss. He pulled back reluctantly and bent down to pick up the box from the table. 

"You lost... you know the terms. Go change. We'll all be waiting out here." 

Chan accepted the box very gingerly, eyeing the whiteness of it for a moment before turning to look at the others. Whatever he was expecting after the game, he wasn't entirely expecting the open hunger that met his eyes. He nodded a bit numbly and let Felix gently turn him and push him towards the hallway and his shared room. 

"I... uh... I'll be right back, guys. I think. What's in this box anyway?"

They all watched as he disappeared into the room, heard the click as the door shut, and then silence. They all looked at each other, rearranging themselves to be sitting as close as possible. The seven of them had just barely gotten settled when Chan's voice shouted from the other side of the door. 

_**"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"** _

Thus began several minutes of nervous giggling, hand-holding, and a rising level of tension in the air.

_***** An Eternity Later ***** _

"I'm coming out. Why am I coming out? Oh no..." Chan's voice rippled down the hall ahed of him as he inched his way out of the bedroom, fingers tightening in the softly cabled knit beneath them as his other hand shut the door. 

He'd seen pictures online. He knew what a virgin killer sweater was. The draft along his back and legs raised gooseflesh along the bared surfaces and he tried to pull the fabric down a little more. The material barely covered his ass and, even with the matched underwear, he felt like all of him was going to fall out the moment he moved himself. 

Nevermind that the earlier events and the promise of what he was now wearing had made him insufferably _hard_. He was glad the room he came from had the bigger bed. It was going to be one of those nights. 

He inched his way down the dimmer hallway to the lights of the living room. The lower murmurmings of the other seven men barely reached him over the blood pounding in his ears. Taking a deep breath, one hand fisted in the sweater's hem just above his crotch, he stepped out into the light with his lower lip in his teeth. 

Seven pairs of eyes focused on him, seven expressions waxed from surprised to aroused with varying levels of speed. Only one voice managed to find words out of all of them. 

"Holy fuck, Chan-hyung... give us a turn..." murmured Changbin, one hand reaching to his left to grab Felix's thigh while the other crept up to twine into Hyunjin's hair. Minho fell slightly sideways into Seungmin's lap and reached across him for Jeongin's hand while Jisung leaned so far forward on the couch that he nearly fell into the maknae. 

Chan swallowed sharply and did as directed, slowly turning in place to display the fruits of their mischief. The soft grey knit with its haltered top and cabled sides clung to his muscled frame, hugging him from his neck to the tops of his thighs. None of them missed the way his fist clutched at the hem or the bulge that it tried to obscure. As he turned in place, there was a rippling cascade of sighs as the muscles of his chest peeked out the sides of the garment. A tantalizing flash of pec was glimpsed as Chan raised a hand to ruffle his dark hair while continuing to turn. 

The air slid cooly along his exposed skin as he moved, exposing the expanse of his back and the low, dangerously teasing dip of the backside of the sweater. The cleft of his generous ass seemed accentuated by the plunge of the back, teasing the other members as he half-glanced over his shoulder at them. 

When he eventually managed to get fully turned around, the sight that greeted his eyes caught his breath in his throat. Seven faces looked back at him with varying degrees of lust for the sight their leader was presenting to them. They were all pressed into one spot so that it was terribly hard to tell where one ended and another began. No one moved for a few breaths, afraid to break the magical spell this moment seemed to have cast over them all. 

Then something stirred deep within Chan and he let go of the sweater, uncurling his hand and straightening his spine a bit. A couple of the pairs of eyes narrowed in on the tent in the sweater his hand had obscured and he licked his lips before finding his voice. 

"You all... are in so much trouble. Not now. Later." He held up one finger, turning just slightly so that his obvious erection was even more so. The mass of bodies in the living room seemed to move as one as he did. "For now, the first one who gets to the bedroom gets the privilege of getting me out of this thing."

With that he turned and practically stalked back to the bedroom, casting them all a lustful smile as he opened the door and disappeared inside. 

Seven pairs of eyes flicked back and forth between each other for a moment. 

Then chaos broke out as seven bodies fought to untangle from each other and be the first into the room. 

A dolphin-like scream of victory resounded through the dorm as Jeongin tumbled through the doorway into the bedroom with Seungmin hot on his heels. 

Hyunjin at least had the presence of mind to kick the door shut behind them all. 

****

The next morning, Chan looked over at the crumpled grey sweater from where it had been flung against the door and chuckled inwardly, quite pleased with himself. He'd have to leave his laptop open where the maknae could find it more often.

Though how Jeongin guessed his size was something he still couldn't quite figure out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this fic was inspired by the last round of CLIO pics and Chan's marvelous chesticle display and a Discord conversation. This is the first remotely lemony fic I've ever written. Be kind? 
> 
> I'll be over here, worshipping at the Chapel of the Chiddies if you need me.
> 
> Also: Yes, the time skip portions are meant to be heard in Felix's voice when he mimics the Spongebob Squarepants bit. Because I'm weak.


End file.
